Fairy Tail come True
by Chishikiarika
Summary: Chishi Kiarika, a girl who happened to break her own laptop because of her stupidity and soon calls the computer man to fix it... After fixing, she may or may have not clicked the familiar sign... okay... she did. It was stupid of her yes, but it did lead her to somewhere she might find a love of her own... right? Rated T for many...many swearing...


**Full Summary:** 18-year old anime loving, caring, obsessive, hot headed, otaku girl, Chishi had encountered problems in her laptop (which she loves more than her sister), and she called the computer man to fix it (who was very annoying, snarky and sarcastic but really handsome and smary). After fixing the man have whispered some chant before leaving. She may or may have not clicked a mysterious application that she have _not _downloaded and immediately blacked out to see herself inside an anime... **Fairy Tail**!

* * *

"Wake up you fucker!"

My mom obviously woke me up in a Saturday _morning_. Who the fuck wakes up in Saturday morning? That bitch may have some problems in her fucking mind. I mean, seriously? **SATURDAY MORNING**. Oh gosh, that bitch doesn't have sanity at all or even a little _mercy_. Oh wait let's not talk about mercy. There's _no_ mercy in my mother's vocabulary at all. So yeah, don't mind me ranting here.

"You bitch, time to do the chores."

Let's all give it up for the one and only... on a period, cursing woman—my mother! *claps* Yeah, she curses a million times more than Hidan**(1)**, seriously. But even though she's on a period everyday or in a cursing day, she does not abuse us. She just really wants us to do chores and all that piece of shit. I'm lazy, so yeah. I don't really love to get up early nor do I want to do chores daily.

My mother lent me the mop and the huge ass of a bucket.

"You use that mop to clean the floor, okay? Make 'em squeaky clean!" she shouted at me and I nodded walking out to clean the floor downstairs. My mother just went to the kitchen to probably cook us breakfast, like the usual. Warning though, her food has probably some nuke in it, so don't eat it. Just throw it in the garbage while she's not looking.

So I'll just finish this moping and we'll be back to talkin'.

* * *

**(Timeskip: One hour — brought to you by: Natsu Dragneel's scarf, Lucy Heartfilia's large lady lumps, Gray Fullbuster's clothes that had been stripped out from his body, Happy's uneaten fish and Erza's huge _new _armor)**

Ohmy—I just fucking need to clean one more. To finish this chore once and for all! I raised the mop in an overly dramatic way and attacked the dirt covered tile and I put the mop in the bucket again and...

**THE FLOOR IS CLEAN! HUZZAH!**

Thankfully, my wonderful muscles has helped me during my mission and have not given up on me! Haha, thank you muscles that I _love_. Yeah! Bitches going to love meh. Yeah! Dance! Do the moves, do the moves! Fuck yeah! Twirl all around! And sp—

"CHISHI, what are you doing?!"

"Uh... IT WAS THE CAT I SWEAR!"

"CHISHI WE DON'T HAVE A CAT!"

"THEN IT WAS THE DOOR!"

*facepalm* "Just get out — now."

Okay, I ran out of the room and went to my room. And with the running, I have not seen the wonderful wire from my charging laptop. So — slow motion. Three seconds away from tripping fully with my laptop crashing.

1...

1 1/16...

1 2/16...

1 3/16...

1 4/16...

1 5/16...

1 6/16...

_Buffering..._

_Reloading..._

**Error 101:** Unidentified error have stopped from viewing the fanfiction. Please reload to view.

Reloading...

1...

2...

Fanfiction crashed... Try again...

1...

2...

2 1/4...

2 1/2...

3...

ACTION!

***sfx: laptop crashing***

I screamed when my laptop fully crashed to the floor while my knee is probably bleeding to the death I just limped towards my baby. "Ohmy—baby are you alright? I love you. Don't leave me... you-you're the only precious I got for _SALE_! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_I felt the laptop vibrate before smoking... then it burst into flames..._

Okay, just kidding... I felt it vibrate but suddenly stopped... I tried to open it while yelling, "OPEN UP JUNIOR!" but it won't budge.

Without this laptop...

My anime downloads...

My pirated anime movie downloads...

The official anime music themes of every character...

And 300 things...

GONE!

NOOOO!

...Time to call... *puts on shades* The computer man...

YEAHHHHH!

* * *

**(Timeskip: An hour later — brought to you by: The Lamia Scale's awesome group, The Blue Pegasus' charms, The Fairy Tail's destruction, and The Sabertooth's evilness)**

"CHISHI, the computer man is here! Why did you call the computer service _AGAIN_?"

"Uh, my laptop!"

"Ugh, last time you broke that piece of shit or I wont pay the payment anymore!"

"_Ugh_, sure mom!"

I swear I heard, "that disrespectful brat." but the laptop is a bigger problem so yeah.

The man is so handsome... but I am more focused on my laptop...

"Stupid fools... broken laptop? What's the reason?" The computer man asked. He looked like he was glaring at me for no reason. That stupid piece of shit. If I am able to thump his head (if he wasn't taller than me by some inches) I'd break his skull!

"Tripped on the wire." I glared back.

"_Stupid._"

"Fuck you too."

"You're welcome."

He started fixing the laptop and told me, "This laptop is wrecked. You need a new one."

"Fuck you. Fix that shit and I'll double your highest pay." I said.

"So you'll pay me for 1,000,000,000 dollars? You must be rich." He said with a sassy tone.

"Your highest pay is half a million?" I asked.

"_Duh_."

"I'll just take it on another computer man, probably someone who has more manners." I stole the laptop from his hands so I could make someone (other than this computer fixer's company) fix this shit and get over it.

The man seemed to be shaken so when I snatched the laptop, he quickly recovered from his frozen stance and stole my laptop out of my hands. "Nope, I'll do it for _free_." Seems suspicious...

"Free? Seems suspicious... what's the deal?"

"It's just_ free!_ Just accept it!" he yelled at my face.

I put both of my hands up in the air and stepped backwards about ten steps. "Okay, Mr. PMS."

"Shut up!"

* * *

I have told my friends about the news and all of them knew that I have not taken it too well. Who is _my _friends you may ask? Well, they are the greatest people I have ever met and these people are:

**Ikumu Kaka**

-manga collector

-stays tuned in for new episode updates

-stays up all night to finish an anime

-loyal, loving and happy-go-lucky

-Male

**Karamui Kaka**

-animator in progress

-funny

-dyed blue hair, black contacts

-loves to collect anime figurines

-fan of gory animes

-hot headed, handsome, _megane_**(2)**

-male, older sibling of Ikumu (by one year)

**Jade Evans**

-great at story making

-fanfiction creator

-in a relationship with a guy named Ivan

-loves humorous anime

-Hetalia Lover

-Loves Russia/Ivan

-female

-Loves to be funny

**Reo Ushiki**

-great at story making

-love for horror anime

-loves cats

-female

And...

**Chishi Kiarika**

-loves meganes

-loves horror and comedy anime

-loves ANIMEs

-loves randomness

-favorite anime is KHR! and Fairy Tail

-sometimes too _over dramatic,_ okay... everyday...

and I texted them except for me... Duh.

_Sent to Kaka-shi, lovely megane, Belarus/Natalia, O-reo..._

_07/27/14_

_Guys! I DESTROYED MY LAPTOP... ;-;_

* * *

(Time Skip: 5 seconds (of summer...) brought to you by: Phantom Lord guild's greed and Oracion Seis guild's cruelty...)

_From: Kaka-shi_

_07/27/14_

_Wha—? How are you even living?_

Stupid son of a bitch—wants me to die! ;-; MEAN!

_From: lovely megane_

_07/27/14_

_Poor baby! Hope you'll die soon. Love you._

Ugh—another mean person! But you're still hot.

_From: Belarus/Natalia_

_Ohmy—bitch! I'm going to go there five hours after soccer practice! Good luck!_

At least she cares...

_From: O-reo_

_No...just nooo! LAPTOP IS BROKEN? MY PORN IS STORED THERE?_

Whatthefuck?! Okay I'll just shut this shit down...

* * *

**(Timeskip: 4 hours... brought to you by: Laxus Dreyar's handsome features)**

Okay 4 hours before I may or may have not fallen asleep. Okay I did.

And while sleeping I may have heard someone say this, "_As eínai af̱tí̱ i̱ anthró̱pini̱ páei sti̱ sfaíra ti̱s nakamas kai filías gia échei ti̱n áv̱ra enós , kai pou échoun ti̱n eirí̱ni̱ kai na apoláf̱sete ti̱ zo̱í̱ ti̱s ekeí . Boreí af̱tí̱ na lávei énas fílos mazí ti̱s , treis méres metá , allá den boreí na eínai tou ídiou fýlou , ópo̱s af̱tí̱ , allá to antítheto . Gia af̱tí̱ tha chreiasteí voí̱theia gia na vrei ti̱n agápi̱ kai agapáme ti̱ zo̱í̱ ti̱s ekeí ti̱n ídia stigmí̱ . Afí̱ste ti̱ na vrei to máthi̱ma , ópo̱s af̱tí̱ antimeto̱pízei provlí̱mata , nées peripéteies , diaskédasi̱ kai íso̱s kápoia kaká pnév̱mata . An kai af̱tó boreí na pethánei se af̱tí̱ ti̱n peripéteia , pou tha exakolouthoún na zoun ston anthró̱pino kósmo metá me to fílo ti̱s . Kai gia tous anthró̱pous pou boreí na eínai í̱ na mi̱n échoun synantí̱sei , tha eínai to kleidí gia kleidariés tous gia na páne sti̱n ou epómeni̱ pýli̱ ."_

I mean FTW?

But was awoken by... the computer man!

"Hey lady wake up!"

"Wha—?"

"Your laptop is fixed." He said.

"Thank you! Ohmy—thank you. I love you."

"Gr, shut up woman!" He shouted at my face.

The computer man turned around and walked towards the door out. I called him. "Hey!"

"What?!" he snarled. I smiled at him and said, "What's your name anyways?"

"H-huh? Er, Ange-Angelo."

"Oh thanks Angelo!"

He scoffed and went out to exit I guess.

I went and opened my laptop... which miraculously opened! YES!

But I suddenly noticed something different...

WHERE?!

Wait—this app... A symbol of something familiar... You know like the... I dunno... but let's click it... It seriously looks like something familiar...

Meh...

*clicks*

*double clicks*

*triple clicks*

*click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click**click* *click*

Nothing happe—*blacks out*

_Well shit._

* * *

**(1) Hidan** — a hot guy... from Akatsuki! Died... ;-; but died hot! Haha, okay.

**(2) megane** — glasses guy or girl... JUST SEARCH IN GOOGLE! ;-;


End file.
